Invisible SasuHina
by Mitsuji Hitsagi
Summary: Un corazón que se lastima cada vez más cada año, el amor de una chica que es invisible para casi todos y poco visible para su amor quien casi ignora su existencia, pese a haberlo seguido, observado y amado durante años en secreto, no posee el valor de declararse. Pero hay una persona que si se da cuenta de su existencia de su torpeza y que su forma de ser...no es tan molesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

_**Parejas Principales: **_

-NaruHinaSasu (NaruHina-SasuHina)

_**Resumen:**_

Hinata se vera confundida por diferentes emociones y acciones que la llevaran a tomar una decisión, todo en el contexto de que son estudiantes en una prestigiosa escuela, pero su destino puede que cambia la vida de estos estudiantes por las empresas de los diferentes alumnos.

Capitulo 1

Todo era normal, el viento movía los cabellos suavemente de los estudiantes de Konoha High School la mejor preparatoria de toda Konoha. Todos ignoraban la existencia de una persona muy especial, tranquila y tímida por lo que parecía "Invisible". Una Oji-perla esperaba la llegada de su eterno amor. Al notar como se agrupaban muchas chicas lo supo, su amado estaba llegando junto a su mejor amigo, como de costumbre.

Un rubio y un azabache se encaminaban hacia la entrada de su instituto, ambos con 17 años. El azabache se mostraba molesto por su "gran bienvenida", algo que a él no le gustaba, le pedían su numero o citas o que fuera su novio o simplemente gritaban: "Sasuke-kun" o suspiraban… para él ya era toda una rutina fastidiosa. Aunque su amigo Naruto le decía que era envidiable a él no le parecía así sino un fastidio… sasuke pensaba en que las chicas solo le hacían "_pedidos pedidos o más pedidos cursis". _

-Teme… ¿me darías algunos consejos?- decía naruto

- ahh-con cansancio- ¿para que dobe?- dijo sasuke

- Para poder conquistar a Sakura-chan dattebayo'- naruto lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo y pasando de desapercibida a Hinata. Ella se sintió muy triste debido a que siempre la ignorara y nunca tuviera el valor necesario para hablarle.

Hinata tomo valor y ingreso con su mejor amiga Ino y la nueva estudiante Sakura.

Se adentraron en sus clases, después de varias clases llego Historia con el profesor Kakashi que llegó 20 minutos tarde.

-Se me cruzo un gato negro en el camino y tuve que dar la vuelta y… - decía Kakashi pero al ver que no le prestaban atención termino su "falso relato".

-Bueno hoy daremos la revolución Francesa que empezó en…- la mayoría solo escuchaba "_blablablabla y más Bla Bla" _

Ino estaba interrogando a Hinata tratando de saber de quien gustaba cuando…

-Señorita Yamanaka, ¿se puede saber de que habla tan animadamente con Hinata Hyuuga?

-ah Kakashi-sensei lo que pasa es que, se me ocurrió la idea de… ¿Qué tal si hacemos trabajos en equipo?

-Sii!- decía la mayoría del grupo ya que estaban aburridos de la Revolución Francesa y los resúmenes de libros.

-Bueno, esta bien, los grupos serán…-pensando- hm:

Neji y Tenten

Lee y Choji

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru

Gaara, Temari y Kakurô

Naruto y Sakura

Hinata y Sasuke…

-Ah y casi me olvidaba al final de clases quiero que te que Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

-H-hai

-¿hmm? ¡¿Pero por qué debo quedarme?!

-Cállate Naruto, Hinata como eres mi mejor alumna (de los chicos sasuke es el mejor) quiero que ayudes a Naruto con un proyecto extra por sus malas calificaciones.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei – piensa: "pobre naruto"

-hmm, esta bien sensei-decepcionado el rubio.

-Bien pueden irse-Kakashi tomo sus cosas y se fue…dejando solos a Hina y Naruto.

-B-bueno me voy…-Naruto se lo impide tomándola del brazo (delicadamente) y la interrumpe.

-Hina-chan ¿cuando vamos a hacer el trabajo?

-hmmm, ¿e-este jueves?

-si hina-chan-dijo hiperactivo- ¡me voy!

...

En el receso antes de la próxima hora hinata iba caminando tranquilamente por el campus en busca de su mejor amiga Ino y de Sakura su nueva y agradable nueva amiga, a paso lento y algo seguro se adentro mas en el campus... se encontró con que Ino estaba hablando muy animadamente con Shikamaru y Chöuji, los dos mejores amigos hombres de la rubia, camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa discreta y al llegar los saludo como de costumbre, ellos también eran sus amigos gracias a la rubia que la había ayudado ya que a ella le daba vergüenza hablar con personas que no conociera personalmente.

-Hola Shikamaru-kun , Chöuji-kun ¿Cómo están? - Hinata con sus amigos sentía una enorme confianza, ellos eran su fuerza y compañía.

El chico de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta se giro pesadamente y la saludo - Hola Hinata

Chöuji que se encontraba comiendo sus papas favoritas la miro y al terminar ese bocado hablo- Holaa Hinata-chan.

Ino la rubia de ojos azules la miro unos segundos como pensando en algo y luego la abrazó mientras la saludaba animadamente - Hina-chan ¿Cómo estas? te estuve buscando...

-¿eh, a mi ? - dijo algo confundida la peli-azulada

-pss... habla mas bajo...si a ti- decía a modo de secreto hablando mucho más bajo que de costumbre.

Con temor de lo que fuera a decirle pregunto suavemente pues la rubia la miraba muy raro - ¿q-qué pasa?

- ven.. - La tomo de la mano y se dirigió a Shikamaru que las miraba atentamente mientras chöji seguía comiendo- Chöuji, Shikamaru nos vamos nos olvidamos de hacer algo... avísale a Sakura si nos busca y a Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba y a los demás ¿Ok?

-Que fastidio- dijo eso y luego bufó.

...

-En otro lugar de la gran preparatoria de Konoha-

Agitadas ambas chicas por haber corrido se detienen en una esquina apartada de la cafetería y del campus.

-Hinata... a que no sabes de que me entere...

-¿Mmmm? ¿De que te enteraste Ino?

-pues...- se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído.

-¡Ah!- Ino le tapa la boca y sonríe.

Una vez la rubia le quito sus manos de la boca continuó- ¿E-enserio?... N-no N-no lo puedo creer... imposible..-sonrojada decía la Hyuga

-Hahaha nada de eso, lo escuche claramente, todas las chicas lo estaban comentando, parece que vino un viento rompecorazones y se alojo por aquí jajajaa pero no te preocupes Hina para ti no será como para el resto de las chicas, porque recuerda... tú eres diferente a ellas.

-Debe haber un error...es imposible...digo...tú sabes que eso ..nunca nunca podría pasar ¿Cierto?

-Nada de eso, tú eres una chica muy hermosa, deberías estar orgullosa, ya era hora.. aunque aún no conseguí nombres estoy segura de que se trata de ti tengo un presentimiento querida amiga... esto se esta poniendo bueno...muy bueno haha

-Ino ya deja de decir eso...no es...no sé si sea algo bueno...

Toca el timbre de ingreso al instituto por lo que Ino y Hinata dejan de hablar y se encaminan hacia la parte central del gran edificio donde se encontraba su siguiente clase Matemática... la peor clase gracias a la cortesía de Anko-sensei una muy rara profesora que por alguna razón siempre que los alumnos se sacaban bajos sus escritos los cortaba con cualquier cosa y lamia su sangre, realmente algo muy raro y escalofriante.

Hoy les darían su escrito a cada uno de los estudiantes y la mayoría rogaba pasar el escrito.. esa profesora daba miedo a la mayoría de los estudiantes...

Cada quien una vez llego a su clase se adentro y espero la aburrida y larga hora que esperaba a cada uno de los respectivos cursos antes del siguiente receso.

Hinata entró a su clase y se sentó esperando la entrada de la profesora, la verdad la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban como siempre tirando avioncitos de papel y haciéndose chistes entre unos a otros, parecían aún unos niños..

...La entrada de la rara profesora Anko se hizo presente y todos los que estaban bromeando y jugando se sentaron y fingieron madurez...

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy como saben es la entrega de las notas así que mis _Queridos alumnos_ vean sus ruines notas, una vez diga su nombre se acercaran y tomar su escrito ¿entendido mocosos?

-Hai Anko-sensei- Dijeron todos al unísono, como decirle que no a esa profesora, quien sabe que te haría...

Empezó el listado de nombres:

-Hirou Hirazawa, Kou Hitsagi..Mitsuji,Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi.. vengan - anko siguió llamando a los alumnos que al escuchar sus nombres decían "Hai" o "Si".

-Kira Ubizu... ¿mm? Naruto Uzumaki ven de una vez...-dijo algo fastidiada ya la profesora, no tenía mucha paciencia..

Naruto camino sin aparentar el temor que realmente sentía, siempre se sacaba bajo los escritos de esa extraña profesora y peor aún parecía que a ella por alguna extraña razón se sentía "atraída" por su sangre... esa profesora en vez de ser maestra parecía una vampira..

-Jin, Poalk, Oshiro, Ion, Kiteratzu, Fuyimi, **Uzumaki**...otra vez 3 ¿eh? ¿Saben lo que eso significa..?

Los cuatro alumnos corrieron hacia el fondo del salón, ellos sabían que la casería comenzaría...

Anko saltó su escritorio y los persiguió por todo el salón como si de presas se tratase, cazó a Jin, Poalk, Ion, Kiteratzu y lamió su sangre.

Kenshi Oshiro un chico de cabello azul con destellos casi celestes y sus hermosos ojos azules corrió y se agacho atrás de un asiento al azar cuando anko se descuido.

La chica de nombre Fuyu Fuyimi de pelo azul se escondió detrás de un azabache molesto quien la miraba con ojos de "muérete o lárgate, me estorbas" mientras ella le rogaba que dejase de mirarla que la descubriría Anko.

El rubio no sabía hacia donde correr porque le habían robado sus dos escondites... detrás del Teme y detrás de Hinata-chan que siempre lo ayudaba.

Anko se acerco al indefenso rubio mientras se entonaba una música algo así "Chan chan chan chan chan chaaan"

Con una regla de metal corto parte de la mejilla del rubio y lamió la sangre ante loas atónitos ojos del Uzumaki.

Sin darle importancia a esa rara rutina sasuke se había levantado y tomado su escrito del escritorio de la profesora y llevárselo a su asiento.

Miró su escrito, nada de que asombrarse, nuevamente se había sacado 12 como siempre.

Hinata miraba a Naruto y se sentía mal por él, su querido rubio siempre pasaba por eso, debía de seguro ser estresante para él.

Hinata sintió como le tomaban un mechón de su cabello y lo jalaban suavemente...

- ¿s-si?- se giró un poco quedando sentada de frente al chico de cabello azul que había tomado su pelo.

-¿Tú te llamas Hinata ,cierto?

-amm si ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah eso porque eres muy linda je, ¿cómo olvidar el nombre de una linda chica?

-etto- dijo una sonrojada Hinata

-mira linda quisiera pedirte un favor, ¿me ayudarías?

-etto s-si dijo sumamente roja al borde de lo que parecía un desmayo.

-bien, gracias linda- decía el chico que tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla de la sonrojada chica- acción...1..2..3

Anko se encontraba buscando a los peli-azulados que no los encontraba por ninguna parte de la clase, hasta que le llamo la atención la cara de asombro del Uzumaki, la Haruno y el Uchiha, la de este ultimo duro pocos segundos, ¿Qué miraban?, se giró y contemplo la escena.

Se podía ver a una Hyuga muy roja y un chico de cabellos azules besándose, tiernamente, o así parecía porque el largo pelo azabache de la chica no dejaba ver claramente el beso.

Los chiflidos y los "Opa Opa" no se hicieron esperar...

Anko se acerco al chico que estaba frente a la chica de cabello azabache, la silla de la chica estaba de costado y el chico estaba apoyado con una mano al costado de las piernas de la chica mientras su otra mano tomaba la roja mejilla de la chica de ojos claros.

-Oígan Ustedes...- el chico se alejo lentamente de la chica y al final le dio un casi invisible beso en la mejilla de la chica junto a un "gracias" apenas audible...

Ella solo lo miró sonrojada y luego se dirigió a la entrometida profesora que la miraba con una sonrisa poco común.

-Vaya vaya... no sabía que mi tímida alumna tenía noviecitos..-el chico intervino- no, aún no somos novios pero...algo hay, ¿no es así Hina-chan?-el chico le sonrió mientras le giñaba con el ojo.

-etto- juntaba sus dedos nerviosa como jugando con ellos por lo nerviosa que estaba- s-si Kenshi-kun- no podía creer como y porque había aceptado, ahora Naruto creería que ella estaba con aquel chico...con aquel lindo y simpático chico de cabello enigmático.

-Ohhhh Hina-chan no sabía que tenías _algo _con Kenshi- decía sonriente como felicitándolos.

-Es lindo...¿nee?-decía Ino junto con Sakura mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

-am s-si...

El chico sonrió y se alejo hacia su asiento.

-Bueno mocosos pónganse a hacer los ejercicios de la pagina 23- y como siempre no explicaba a no ser que preguntaran, una peculiar profesora sin duda.

Todos se pusieron a hacer los ejercicios y el tiempo pasó hasta que el receso llegó.

...

-En el receso-

Hinata camina cohibida debido a que después de eso... todos los de su clase la miraban y le sonreían o decían algo como "te lo tenías bien guardado" o "no me lo esperaba, es lindo" , ¿por qué todos tenían que hablar de ella y su supuesto noviazgo?, suspiro cansada y cuando menos lo espero unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

Un susurro en el oído de la chica se hizo presente- ¿Quién soy **Linda**?

-mmm...¿Kenshi-kun?

-Si linda, Gracias por lo de hace un rato- dijo pasando de atrás de ella y situándose al costado.

-de nada..

-¿Aún sigues así?

-¿A-así?

-si, sonrojada je, me parece divertido los cambios de color en tú rostro jeje...

-G-gracias...Kenshi...

-¿Si Linda?

En eso llega Ino muy animada pero también exhausta por haber buscado a Hinata por todo el campus- Hola Hinata veo que estas bien acompañada- dijo dándole pequeños codazos al chico que la miraba sonriente, él se sonrojo un poco ante ese gesto de la rubia.

-Ino n-no digas eso... -ruborizada de pies a cabeza habló la Hyuga.

-Gracias Ino, soy Kenshi es un placer conocerte.

-Hola kenshi, no hace falta tantas formalidades.

-je esta bien, por cierto chicas quieren ir algún día a un baile, je yo siempre voy con mis amigos es muy divertido y más si nos acompañan ¿Qué les parece?

-Genial claro, algún día hay que juntarnos y vamos todos- sonrió la rubia.

Hinata simplemente asintió a modo de afirmativa

El timbre sonó, lo que significaba el final del receso...

Volvieron a las clases hasta que termino la ultima hora después de varias clases.

Al final se van a sus casas y tiempo después suena un celular…

* * *

N/A-Holaaaaaa bueno este es el capitulo 1 lo re-edite así que espero que les guste, lo hice por el consejo de Maziixd, espero que ahora si este mejor, gracias por darme tu opinión para mejorar.

Muchas gracias a todos mi lectores y a Hollowkilljoy. Gracias a todos..


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Pam Pum Kiss

..Al llegar a su casa suena su celular, algo asombrada la peli-azul se dirige a su cuarto y lo toma, asombrándose así al darse cuenta de quien era, nada más ni nada menos que el chico mas popular de toda konoha high School, sorprendida y con un visible sonrojo atendió:

-H-hola u-uchiha-sama ¿q-que desea?

-Hinata es por el proyecto-Hina pensando: "claro porque mas podría ser, cierto el nunca nunca.. digo que estoy pensando a mi me gusta naruto... pero..  
interr: Vamos sabes que te atrae desde aquel día  
hina: no no no no es..cierto..  
inter: ¿Así?  
hina:s-si..creo..  
Inter: te lo recordare, era un dia muy hermoso en lindo parque con unas hermosas fuentes y tu hina ibas caminando con tu cartera y un lindo vestido cuando.. aparecieron unos tipos y te quisieron llevar con ellos...  
hina: s-si me decían que "estaría mejor con ellos" p-pero después..  
inter: después te quisieron llevar a la fuerza y lo estaban logrando ya que eran dos y del doble de tamaño que tu y ahí como cualquier pelicula aparecio el heroe, aunque no era el héroe que querías, sasuke te defendió y lucho contra ellos quedando medio lastimado por lo cual lo curaste y en agradecimiento..  
hina: en agradecimiento é-él...  
inter: él te dio tu primer beso , ¿cómo se sintió?  
hina: etto ... f-fue m-muy lindo...-sin pensarlo continuo- era una sensación muy embargante, muy linda...tierna...delicada...hasta que se termino-diciendo lo último con algo de tristeza- el problema es que ahora ya nose como hacer desde ese...e-ese beso..m-mi p-primer b-beso-volviendo de su ensueñasión en los últimos instantes.

Hinata vuelve en si al escuchar un ¿bufido?:

-s-sasuke, ¿p-pasa a-algo?

-Me ignoraste, si te hablo escúchame-sonaba mas como una orden que como un pedido- por no tomarme en cuenta quiero que vengas a mi casa en 2 horas.

-E-espere, ¿d-dos horas?

Como respuesta recibió un "No llegues tarde" y que le colgaran, algo sorprendida una azabache se pone a buscar algo lindo que ponerse, al terminar, prepara algunos bocadillos y los gurda en una cesta al ver que es la hora.

Lista se dispone a ir a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hum Hyuga... Hinata Hyuga...hoy aprobechare y empezare mi conquista... lo siento naruto, pero si tu no la aprecias como se debe yo lo hare-hablando para si mismo mientras espera que llege Hinata.

Siente su timbre y se dirige a abrir, al abrir, se encuentra con una fragil figura con un sensillo jean y una remera con un pequeño escote, no muy probocador..adecuado, y al elevar su vista, contempla a unos finos y delicados labios color carmin formando una sonrisa, un adorable sonrojo y unos ojos color perla.

La invita a pasar, suben al cuarto de sasuke, hacen el proyecto en un par de horas y luego... :

-Hinata, ya que terminamos ¿quieres ir abajo a comer algo?

-s-si uchiha-sama..-se sentia mejor abajo que en el cuarto de él, la incomodaba.

-Deja de llamarme Uchiha-sama solo dime ... - se acerca a ella muy cerca por lo cual hinata se sonroja y susurra en su oido "solo sasuke" con un tono sensual por lo que hinata queda estatica y roja como un tomate maduro.

-¿Vienes? - dice divertido al ver como queda la hyuga ante su comentario- o prefieres ¿Qué te ayude a bajar?- ante lo último hinata racciona y se muve rapidamente hacia la escalera, sasuke entre tanto se apura divertido y baja primero tendiendo su trampa...

Hinata va bajando la escalera algo apurada para no ser "ayudada" por sasuke ... pero al bajar por los últimos escalones "tropiesa" y se cae arriba de su "salvador", el cual la atrapa con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa escondida en sus labios al ver el resultado de un plan tan sensillo, sasuke pensando: "ha que facil una simple cuerda fina y ella arriba mio pensando que soy su salvador, no puedo resultar mejor".

-Uchi- s-sasuke g-gracias p-por s-salvarme p-por segunda vez - mas sonrojada al saber que no era la primera vez.

-Hmp no hay de que- "ha no hay de que" sarcastico en sus pensamientos.

Hinata intenta levantarse, al casi lograrlo sasuke "¿intenta levantarse y jala de uno de sus brazos haciendo que caega sobre él y accidentalmente besandolo?" , si otro plan de sasuke.  
Sasuke la besa con ternura y lleva sus manos a la cintura de Hinata tomondola evidando así un posible escape, hinata intenta separarse pero la dulzura, aroma y sabor embrigante del azabache no la deja, además de sus fuertes manos.  
Sasuke pide acceso con su lengua y hinata al no haberse besado nunca así, no sabe que hacer y en un suspiro por que sasuke "acidentalmente" roza su sexos, hinata abre la boca y sasuke aprobecha para apliar las sensaciones y traer nuevas para hinata. Algo asombrada por el nuevo descubrimiento intenta responder y comienza la lucha de lenguas la cual es notoriamente ganada por sasuke.

Al cabo de unos minutos son interrumpidos por un llamado al timbre de la mansión del azabache y su familia.  
Sasuke intenta ignorar el timbre pero una voz familiar no se lo permite..

-sasuke abre la puerta, hay luz se que estas ahí, vamos que traego las cosas para la comida y me olvide de las llaves- dice itachi.

-ya voy- responde algo molesto, dejando escapara hinata y arreglandoce la ropa los dos.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con una cara de asombro de itachi, mira hacia donde el lo hace y se encuentra hinata toda ruborizada.

-Que alegria con esto quedan afuera las sospechas de que seas gay- dice con tono medio burlon.

-¡Itachi, tu sabes que no lo soy! solo que mis fans son muy cargosas por lo que no ando con ellas y no son mi tipo.

Pasando de depersibido la molestia de su hermano se dirige a hinata.

-Hola, ¿Comó te llamas ,señorita?-itachi acercandoce bastante.

-H-hinata H-hyuga..

-Lindo nombre hinata ...

-G-gracias b-bueno me voy s-sasuke... u-uchiha-sama-mirando a itachi por último y dandole a itachi un beso en el cachete y dirigiendoce a sasuke para hacer lo mismo, pero este sin ninguna intención de un beso en el cachete, se acerca y le acarisia la mejilla y se despide depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Hinata.  
Hinata ruborizada se dirije a fuera de la casa y al llegar a su casa, despues de varios minutos, se baña y se acuesta para dormir, sin conseguirlo por los labios de azabache, solo se queda pensando en ellos y las sensaciones que le brindan.

Continuara..


	3. Capitulo 3 Sensaciones

Capitulo 3 sensaciones

.. Después de bañarse, se acuesta en su cama y intenta conciliar el sueño pera vuelve a ella la sensación de aquel beso, el beso de ese día, sintiéndose confundida mira su habitación para luego mirar el techo de su habitación, cierra los ojos y medita...

Pov. Hinata

-¿S-sasuke que es lo que siento por ti?...tú me salvaste en dos ocasiones ... más yo no se que hacer con lo que ahora surge por ti , ese sentimiento raro que hace que algo dentro de mi se vuelque al verte tan cerca y a la vez inalcanzable...-suspira.

-Y ¿Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? yo se que desde siempre lo he amado con locura, que mi amor por el no es un amor superficial... que es verdadero, pero.. aun así me siento muy confundida... yo amo a Naruto , p-pero ¿qué es lo que siento cuando él me besa? ... ¿Qué es lo que siento por Uchiha-sama...s-sasuke ¿Qué siento yo por ti?

-Debo descubrirlo por mi misma ... no puedo equivocarme... no n-no puedo confundirme entre mi amor por ...Naruto y esta extraña sensación que aún no he olvidado por Sasuke...

-Yo amo a Naruto

-No se lo que siento por sasuke, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué renace este sentimiento en mi por mi segundo beso?

Fin del Pov. Hinata

La peli-negra aún tenía algo de ese extraño sentimiento que sentimos rara vez cada determinado tiempo...

También se sumó a sus pensamientos lo ocurrido ese día, su supuesto noviazgo y...

-Flash Back-

Era la clase de la señorita Anko quien era una profesora peculiar, llego el momento de anunciar los nombres de los alumnos, puesto que hoy entregarían las notas a cada alumno de su escrito de matemática.

Como siempre la Hyuga aguardo en su cómoda y tranquilizadora postura a que la profesora dijera su nombre o apellido.

Llego la hora "de la muerte" antes de oír su nombre, ella sabía lo que se avecinaba, la profesora perseguiría a su rubio favorito y a otros estudiantes por todo el salón en busca de su castigo, les robaría un poco de su sangre.

Todo llego y tres alumnos se dispusieron a correr por el salón como siempre mientras los perseguía la cazadora Anko, en un momento de descuido parecieron buscar algo, los miro por simple curiosidad y se asombro al ver como uno se dirigía hacia...¿ella?, un chico de cabello azul se escondió atrás de ella y espero sigilosamente, mientras Hinata trataba de ignorar la rara escena.

La chica de pelo azabache se dio vuelta sobre sí misma al sentir como tocaban un mechón de su cabello, frente a frente con aquel chico de ojos azules que la miraba como buscando algo en su cara.

-¿Tú te llamas Hinata ,cierto?

-amm si ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

-ah eso porque eres muy linda je, ¿cómo olvidar el nombre de una linda chica?

-etto- dijo una sonrojada Hinata

-mira linda quisiera pedirte un favor, ¿me ayudarías?

_- **Mira se trata de que finjamos besarnos, no será muy complicado y así me salvaras de una buena con anko-sensei, por supuesto que no será real, ¿linda aceptas? - Dijo kenshi de lo mas calmado.**_

_**- bu-bueno pero ¿cómo fingiríamos?**_

_**-simple, tu pelo es nuestra arma y tu rostro es nuestro escudo, todos lo creerán ya verás... por cierto dime linda ¿no tienes novio, cierto?**_

_**-etto...n-no**_

_**-jejje no te sonrojes así no es para tanto, entonces.. ¿aceptas mi propuesta?**_

-etto s-si dijo sumamente roja al borde de lo que parecía un desmayo.

-bien, gracias linda- decía el chico que tenía su mano derecha en la mejilla de la sonrojada chica- acción...1..2..3

_Después solamente se acercaron tanto que la nariz del chico casi tocaba su nariz, la boca del chico no estaba muy lejos de la suya, se sonrojo sin pensarlo mucho, la distancia corta, y ahora la mano derecha del chico tomaba su mejilla ocultando que su boca no estaba sobre la de la chica._

_El arma o pelo de la chica tapo el otro lado de la escena puesto que se hacía inclinado un poco hacia el chico que tenía enfrente, el otro brazo del chico se apoyo en la silla y la escena estaba completa, tal y como el chico se lo dijo, la escena surgió efecto enseguida, todos se lo creyeron o así parecía. _

-Fin del Flash Back_-_

...

En la casa de los Uchiha...

En una habitación negra por la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue llegada de la luz de la luna que apenas pasa las cortinas negras de la habitación...

Una sombra negra como la misma noche deambula por su habitación, como pensando en algo... algo importante.

-Tks maldito...-golpea lo que parece ser una pared de la oscura habitación...

-...Que inoportuno eres

La sombra negra se hace paso hacia la ventana cubierta por las negras cortinas, una vez ya ah llegado, abre las cortinas lentamente, permitiendo llegar a la luz de la luna en mayor potencia a la habitación, la luz recorre lentamente cada esquina de la misma mientras intenta llegar aún más lejos de lo debido.

La ventana ya descubierta totalmente sirve como paso a la rápida imagen de un cuarto azul de muebles negros y a una foto que produce un sublime brillo inusual por el estupendo cuidado brindado.

... la sombra se sitúa en medio de la ventana permitiendo iluminar cada una de las faciones de su rostro y cuerpo...

...Apoya su mano en la ventana el alto hombre de cabello azabache...

-Lo lograré... sin importar nada..

-Lo lograré porque !soy un UCHIHA¡

...

-FLash Back- Tiempo antes...

Hinata se despidió rápidamente de Itachi que recién llegaba con su camisa negra y esos jean que tan bien le quedaban , todo un uchiha.

Después del beso de sasuke a hinata, ella se va y Itachi camina hacia la cocina con su bolsa de compra de la comida, dispuesto a preparar el almuerzo si mayor retraso..

- ¡ITACHI! eres un inoportuno- decía muy serio y a la vez enojado .

Caminando hasta que llego a la cocina donde se detuvo y soltó la bolsa de la comida, se puso un delantal de cocina para no manchar su camisa favorita que tenía el símbolo uchiha a la derecha del pecho.

Mientras hacia la comida habló- no es mi culpa que traigas siempre a chicas a casa... en más creo que estas enojado porque sabes que si quiero puedo quitarte a la chica que sea- rió a lo ultimo.

-¡Si Serás...! - Sasuke

Sin detener la preparación del almuerzo- ¿Lo lograste? -Itachi

-¿L-lograr qué?- Sasuke

- Hhahaha no te hagas... yo sé que nunca sientes nada serio o verdadero por ninguna chica... ni siquiera cuando se trata de quitarle la novia a tu hermano mayor ¿Eh?

-y-yo... pensé que ya lo habías olvidado...

- hump claro que nunca lo ovidare...

-hmp piensa lo que quieras yo tuve mis motivos ...

-Yo también ahora puedo tener mis motivos.. pequeño hermanito...incrédulo..

-Hmp- Sube a su habitación decidido a pensar una estrategia y ganar a como de lugar..

-Fin del Flash Back-

...

En la casa de un alborotado rubio amanecía el nuevo día después de una larga noche para tres azabaches.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dattebayo'- decía mientras bostezaba y se semi-sentaba en su cama.

Miro nuestro rubio hacia su habitación y con una palabra se podría decir en que estado se encontraba -Caos...

Luego de ordenar medianamente bien su habitación el rubio partió lo mas rápido posible hacia "Konoha High School" ya que ya era tarde.

Mientras corría como un loco desesperado mientras se vestía pensaba en las formas diferentes en que Kakashi podía castigarlo por llegar tarde a su clase de historia por decima vez consecutiva.

Seguro y era peor que quedarse afuera de la clase con una cubeta de agua fría sosteniéndola por unas largas dos horas.

Llego y se apuro a abrir las puertas de la clase de par en par y dirigirse a kakashi que lo miraba de muy mala cara , mientras sentía las risas de la clase a no poder más y tenia la mirada atenta de la hyuga que lo miraba confundida y apenada. El uchiha solo los ignoraba a todos poniéndose sus auriculares negro y escuchando música.

Será un largoooo día... - Se dijeron cuatro personas mentalmente.

* * *

Gracias a Kattyto por tu apoyo , espero que te guste la continuación. Besos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia. Los capítulos ira develando la verdad y misterios no se impacienten xD.


End file.
